


【娜俊】不渝

by BakuuuuA



Category: NCT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	【娜俊】不渝

因为特别想搞疼痛文学

所以我又熬夜来搞了。

但是好像不太疼？😭

—————————————————————————

1.相遇

人总是在前进的。

或奔跑或爬行，无论快慢，总是在前进的。

黄仁俊也不例外。

他在人生的道路上，看到了许多风景，却唯独记住了那一大片人群中的那一个面孔。

并不积极的性格自然而然导致的就是零交集。

别说交集，入学一年了，他甚至还不知道那个人的名字。

他继续他的日常。

在宿舍和李东赫作天作地成功成为宿管老师的重点关照对象，在教室一边嚷着好难啊一边拿高分成为全班公敌，一下课就跟变身博尔特百米冲刺成为占领饭堂的第一人，虽然不知道小鸟胃的他到底是为了什么这么拼。

一如既往被称为皮卡丘的弟弟不负众望今天依旧在被打死的边缘来回试探。

“呀李东赫。”痞里痞气的黄仁俊咬着棒棒糖斜坐在椅子上看着刚运动完在走廊上散热的李东赫又开始搞事情了。

看着小狐狸眼里的狡黠李东赫就知道他又皮痒了：“干嘛？”

“你昨天回去泡墨水澡了？”

“......”

就知道这个人嘴里吐不出象牙来，李东赫翻了个白眼面带微笑把他按在走廊的横栏上：“喊十声爸爸我就放过你。”

没等来他的求饶信息，反而迎来的是黄仁俊勾搭别人的话语：“那边那个帅哥！我叫黄仁俊，你叫什么名字啊？”

黄仁俊的教室在二楼，下面就是一个篮球场，现在是临近下课时间，毒辣的天气拦住了男生们的热情，篮球场上只剩下了在阴凉处乘凉的一个人。

那个人四周观望了一下然后指着自己：“我吗？”

“对就是你。你长得很帅我想跟你交个朋友！”

那人笑得特别好看，他一笑黄仁俊就感觉人生到此结束也无憾了：“你也很好看！我叫罗渽民！”

能跟喜欢的人相遇这件事，本身就是一个奇迹。

2.喜欢这件事

黄仁俊是公认的小淘气，是老师又爱又恨的存在。

这个人整天没个正形的嘴里涂油，却总是能在需要他的时候出现并带领大家做好，久而久之大家宠他也就成了定势并不觉得有什么不对。

少年情怀总是春，黄仁俊更是。

他喜欢罗渽民。

但这是一件只能烂在心里的秘密。

他从不跟别人讲，任何人，即使是他的搜美李东赫。

十七八岁的年纪总是多情又矛盾的。

他喜欢过很多人，他喜欢过从加拿大回来的海归李马克，因为他帅气的脸和他认真负责的性格；他喜欢过那个整天笑眯眯的总是有事没事给他举高高的李帝努。

现在的他喜欢罗渽民。

他喜欢男生这件事是天生的，他从不觉得那有什么不对，但也从不跟人提及。

也许是这样，黄仁俊所有幼稚的行为底下埋藏这一颗不同于他外表的成熟的心。

他喜欢他，不代表他需要知道。

他所需要做的就是好好的接受他对他的好。

现在这个世界还有很多对他这样的‘异类’还有很多偏见。

这种偏见，他可以尽数接受，不必要找人一起分担。

没关系，他可坚强了，他一点都不害怕。

他每天都这样告诉自己。

3.毕业

从入学到毕业，眨眼一瞬间。

这一切都发生得太快了。

快到李东赫突然跟黄仁俊说他和李马克在一起了，快到他都不清楚和罗渽民到底怎样成为了好兄弟，快到他和罗渽民从球友变成饭友最后每天跟彼此说十次我爱你。

罗渽民天生就多情，他不怪他，也从不自作多情误会他。

只是每一句他对罗渽民说的我爱你都带着让人无法察觉的心酸。

他太优秀了，远比黄仁俊想象的要优秀。

他考上了理想的学府，离他所在的城市一千公里。

原本他想，可能到了一定的时间，他就没那么喜欢他了吧。

一年过去了，两年过去了。

第三年，他的心房依旧被一个名叫罗渽民的人所充斥的。

他想，毕业了之后他就去他在的城市，不能在一起，见见面总还是好的。

然后，罗渽民因为成绩优异，去了大洋彼岸。

得知消息的那一天，坚强的小狐狸哭了。

等等我，你不要走太远，我还在喜欢你。

4.然后

黄仁俊没有再去想罗渽民的事。

他努力的让自己忙得晕头转向，不让自己留出一点时间给自己。

也因此，他硬生生的熬出了胃病。

李东赫看着黄仁俊自虐般的爱恋忍无可忍。

“跟他讲清楚有这么难吗！”

“不难。但是我怕。”

对，他特别怕，他怕说出来之后他们连朋友都没得做。

在这场爱恋中，黄仁俊无限卑微。

他真的觉得，只要能看到他，偶尔听到他的声音他就很满足了。

他接受不了任何一点会失去他的可能性。

即使他从未属于过他。

他拍毕业照那一天，本该在大洋彼岸的罗渽民出现在了他的城市。

看到他的一颗，小狐狸哭得不能自已。

罗渽民一次又一次的为他擦拭泪水，一遍又一遍的哄着他的小狐狸。

“仁俊啊，你要听我说一下吗？”

小狐狸还在流泪，哭得狠了，连胃都在隐隐约约的抽痛。

“我曾经想过，如果我不喜欢你了，你会过得更好吗？”

“然后我离开了，到了一个没有你的城市。”

“但是我发现那个没有你的城市每一个人都是你。”

“我做的每一件事都无比的渴望你也能参与。”

“曾经我觉得时间和空间会冲淡这份爱，但是它们没有。”

“空间拉开了我们的距离，却拉近了我走向你的心，时间冲淡了你在我生活中的痕迹，却重描了我心中你的模样。”

“没有你的第三年我开始不安，我的仁俊尼这么好，我能够拥有吗？”

“然后我再一次选择了离开。”

“这一次的离开我真的受不了了。”

“你很忙，忙到等你回信息都要过十几个小时；你的朋友圈不再更新，零星的几条让我备受煎熬，我的仁俊尼每天都在干什么呢？是不是有喜欢的人了？是不是不再需要我了？”

“跟李帝努聊天才知道我好不容易养出的几斤肉早就没了，甚至还要瘦了许多。”

“跟李东赫聊天才知道，我的仁俊很忙，忙到有了胃病，痛到脸色苍白都不哼一声。”

“黄仁俊你真的很坏。”

“让我喜欢上你却跟我以朋友的身份相处。”

被罗渽民一顿温柔的责备黄仁俊手足无措，眼泪像不要钱一样不断涌出：“可是，现在的我好像配不上你。”

“呀黄仁俊，配不配得上我说了算。这个就算是你我也不会退让的。”

小狐狸终于破涕为笑：“罗渽民，听好了，我要对你下一个诅咒。”

“你不会遇到比我更好的人了。”

他笑得灿烂：“可是世界上最好的人我已经遇到了怎么办？”

他们对彼此说的每一句我爱你，都是最虔诚最坚定的誓言。

即使最初的他们，十分青涩。

但即使是那样的他们，那份爱彼此的心，始终不渝。


End file.
